bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Kopaka Phantoka Reviews
Review 1 By [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros *New Mask *Bayonet (blade on the end of his midak!) *Midak *wings Cons *wings are too... makutay, all of the makuta have wings as they simbolize evil. Kopaka is not evil. *eye-piece: looks like stuck on at last minute *Not many new pieces *Simple body design. *Inika chest piece is gunmetal, trying to match color of grey limbs, but they are still noticable to be different colors! *No melee weapon, (bayonet doesn't seem enough!) Overview I think Kopaka seems too simple and there aren't many new pieces! 7/10 Review 2 --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 16:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Pros *Blizzard Blade{On the end of his Midak skyblaster} *New Mask *Wings Cons *Too much of grey *Too simple *No melee weapon Overview I think Kopaka is too simple and it should have more of white instead of grey. 7.50/10 Review 3 By User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a LAME sig)]] Pros *A Midax Skyblaster. :D *New mask. (Looks pre' cool too!) *A laser sight thingo!! (x2) Cons *His eye piece is far too long for his mask. It sticks out. *Where's his Melee weapon? *Huge chunky wings. *Only eight visible white pieces when the set is made. *Why not make him hold the Midax with two hands? And put a little laser-sight and a bayonet on there? Sure! (NOT!) Overall Why the grey and gunmetal? And no meelee weapon. They stuffed up big time on Kopaka. More white, and a (new!) melee weapon and hey presto! You've got a good set! 6/10. That mask is awesome! Review 4 By Gravityhurts Pros *Cool mask *Midak Skyblaster shoots better than any other ranged weapon in the toyline *Nice wings *No matter how he looks, he is still Kopaka Cons *Wings are kind of blocky and get in the way *Blizzard Blade definitely could have been better, and in his right hand (I will rant later) *Lasers (I will rant later) *Telescope switched sides on his face *Too much grey Overview So, In 2008, I eagerly awaited the return of the original heroes. Then, I go to Target to find this. First of all, I do want to say before I forget to, that the Midak Skyblaster is now, and will forever remain as my all-time favorite ranged weapon from Bionicle. Also, although the scope should probably be on the other side, for purposes of continuity, the mask itself still looks cool. However, the laser looks pretty ridiculous. Honestly, it looks like a tiny Darth Vader tried to stick his lightsaber into Kopaka's face. And finally, we get to the Blizzard Blade. This would have been a nice, though still seemingly pointless, additionb to the set, if there had actually been an actual MELEE WEAPON! I mean, come on! It's a tiny dagger on the end of a massive gun. Are we still in the 1700s? I don't think so. Is it a Brute Shot, and Kopaka is now a member of the Covenant? I don't think so! But you know what? I really don't care that much about all that, because to me, Kopaka is Kopaka, no matter what. Toa Kopaka Phantoka gets a 6.5/10 Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets